Faunus Wellington
by Wolfe Mollenkopf
Summary: While flying to Mountain Glenn, Blake eavesdrops on a conversation between her leader and her professor. [Warning: Gore and Mediocre Storytelling]


Oh wow. Wolfe here, and first things first, I am sorry about making this story. Basically the story behind the story is that after watching 'No Brakes', I went into the How To playlist and watched the How To: Super Meat Boy video. While watching that video again and reading some of the reactions to the video, I thought it would be fun to write a story where Oobleck and another character have that conversation with another RWBY character while another one eavesdrops. And as for Ruby being said other character, well, fun fact about old Wolfe here. Before watching a single RWBY episode, I read R. Lemon's _Blood Rose_ twice. So, yeah. My fault here.

Anyways, I know this isn't my best work. Hell, it will likely be my worst work. However, I put a lot of time into this, so I thought I might as well post this and maybe someone will like it. I doubt this though, but if you want to prove me wrong you can. I am going to bed, I hope I don't get my shit kicked in for this story. Wolfe signing off.

P.S. This will be a exclusive because why not?

* * *

Now, Blake has always been a late sleeper. To her, it wasn't time for bed until the digital clock hits a.m. Also the fact that staying up all night for multiple nights in a row to try to stop the White Fang didn't help make her sleeping patterns become any earlier either. So when Oobleck told her team that they should start heading to bed since Mountain Glenn is on the opposite side of Vale and they have a while to go, Blake didn't like this proposal.

"Um, aren't we a little too _old_ for curfews Professor Oobleck?" Yang asked, also disliking his proposal.

"First off, _Doctor_ Oobleck thank you very much." Oobleck corrected, pointing his index finger up to the ceiling of the bullhead before extending his middle finger as well. "And secondly, having proper amount of sleep is very important for younger people, especially if said younger people are Huntresses-in-training who need to be at top physical condition at every waking hour of the day to protect the people of Vale from the Grimm and other threats." Oobleck followed with a word-per-second so fast that if words could kill, his mouth would fire lethal rounds faster than Coco's Handbag.

"Furthermore, we have a very long time until we get to Mountain Glenn, and I assume that you don't want to be up for the whole ride. Trust me; the jet lag will be more bearable if you sleep through it." Oobleck concluded, taking slightly more than a sip of his thermos.

"And what about you Profes-?" Weiss was going to ask before being stopped by Oobleck.

"_Doctor_ Oobleck."

She cleared her throat before she corrected herself; eyebrow raised "What about you Doctor Oobleck?"

His response was to shake the thermos in his hand. "Someone has to stay up and make sure we have a safe trip Miss Schnee."

With a nod of understanding, the heiress starts preparing to sleep in her sleeping bag on the floor as Yang asks another question.

"Are you sure you should be up the _whole_ trip? Shouldn't we just do rotations between us?" she ponders to him, which he replies by shaking his head.

"That won't do Miss Xiao Long." He told her "If you all do rotations, what would be the point of having you sleep early if you have to be woken up and stay up for a few hours in the middle of the night? Besides, this isn't my first rodeo so to speak." He said, pointing the top of the thermos at himself and smiling.

Yang nods as well, accepting that logic and stretches out her arms. "Sounds like a plan to me Doc."

"Doc_tor_." Oobleck corrected once again.

With a 'yeah yeah', Yang also gets ready for bed. Blake also gets ready, deciding the not add her two cents on the subject. She doesn't mind, she would just lie down and stay up. Maybe catch up on her 'Ninjas of Love' novel. Though maybe reading that this close to other people won't be the best idea, they could be stray eyes coming towards the book in question and Blake can't have that happen. After getting her sleeping bag out, she lays it down in between Yang and Weiss and gets in it, choosing to zip it up all the way just in case she gets the sudden urge for some late night reading.

* * *

While Blake lied down for a few minutes, she realizes something. She didn't see Ruby getting ready to lie down. Nor did she hear her do it after she zipped up the bag, making herself into a _cat_erpillar of sorts.

...

After also realizing she has been around Yang too much, she starts to wonder why Ruby isn't in her bag yet. '_Didn't she hear Oobleck? That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order by our supervising Hunter.' _Blake thought to herself. Maybe she just fell asleep in one of the chairs? _Kind of an uncomfortable place to sleep_, but she can't really judge. She slept on worse things before in the past.

Choosing to lose that train of thought, she got a little help doing that as she hears footsteps lightly walking by her head. It was so light that she could likely only been able to hear it because of her superior Faunus hearing. As she hears the footsteps walk away, Oobleck softly speaks up.

"What are you doing up Miss Rose?" the doctor asked, lack of tone and lacking the ability to see facial expressions may it hard to tell in which way is the question being asked.

"Umm… I was wondering if y-you wanted some… company maybe..?" she asked awkwardly. Blake could practically hear she nails scratching the back of her head and imagine looking down at the ground, focusing on nothing in particular.

He sighs, but Blake could tell that it wasn't out of annoyance. "Let me guess Miss Rose, you are one of those people who don't accept 'no' as an answer to this question, yes?"

"Yes, I-I mean no um… No, yes… maybe… what?" Ruby stuttered about before asking, clearly gotten confused somewhere in the question.

Oobleck chuckles "What I'm saying is yes, I accept your company. Come, sit next to me. It's better than standing up." Oobleck stated, Blake being able to hear him patting the floor of the bullhead. Judging by where the sound came from, he was sitting outside the door of the plane, legs hanging out the side most likely. _'Kind of a dangerous place for him to sit.'_ She thought.

Then she hears more walking than someone propping themselves onto the ground.

'It's also a dangerous place for Ruby to sit at too.'

And so there they are, hanging their legs out of a fast moving bullhead over the city of Vale. Just sitting around, not really talking.

Not talking one bit.

Not a word.

As soon as Blake thought they were just going to sit in silent the whole time, Oobleck speaks up.

"So Miss Rose…" the doctor said slowly. Hm. Bartholomew Oobleck speaking slowly, Blake never thought she would hear the day.

"Yeah?" she replied, seemingly glad the silence broke.

"Would you want to do a couple of rounds of Hypotheticals?" Oobleck asked.

'Hypotheticals? What an odd way to start a conversation' Blake thought.

"Hippowhatnow?" Ruby questioned, Blake imaging her cocking her head sideways.

_And what a reply from my leader. _She reflected, sighing to herself. She seems to have a hard time with some of the longer words in our language.

"Hypothetical. You know, a made up occurrence. It's something me and Port do to past the time when grading papers." Oobleck told Ruby.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about. I heard Achieve Men would do that from time to time." Ruby answered.

"Archive Men?" he asked her.

"No, Achieve Men. You know, the musical group?" she told him.

He shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm not up to date on music trends Miss Rose."

"Really?" she asked before stating "Anyway, long story short I known what you are talking about. Yeah, I'm game for some hippotheticals."

"_Hypo_theticals. And that's great to hear Miss Rose." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

_I wonder what kind of hypotheticals he has in mind. Likely something to do with history, knowing the professor._ Blake reasoned, waiting to hear the first question.

"Okay… so say that right now I can give you 100,000 liens right now, no questions ask. However, every time you would use the restroom after you flushed whatever left your system ended up on your bed." Oobleck explained. "Would you take the money?"

_Okay, where the fuck did _that _come from?_ She exclaimed to herself. She couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth in that order. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck just asked quite possibly the most innocent person on the planet would she take 100,000 liens with the consequence of her piss and shit ending up on her bed. This is a dream. She fell asleep. She had to. Right now Ruby is going to make a very loud 'ew' sound and it will make up to the sound of the bullhead landing as I wake up from this. Yup, this is how it's going down.

"Hmm…" Ruby thought to herself, stroking her invisible beard. "Can I just take the money and just never flush again?" she asked him curiously.

_Yeah, okay, I'm totally asleep. I am asleep and the dream has gotten a lot more unrealistic. She wouldn't be humoring this notion. She would be totally grossed out by that question. Fuck, I am grossed out by that question._ Blake uttered to herself in her head.

Oobleck chuckles at the question "Now Miss Rose, if that were an option they wouldn't be a hard choice now would it?" he questioned, a smile faintly forming. "But I do award you for thinking outside the box."

Blake could hear someone, likely Ruby, snap her fingers. "Shoot. Um, so, what about the water from the toilet?" she explored, wanting to know the full situation.

_What did I eat to have this kind of dream?_

"Nope, just your urine and feces would end up there." Oobleck responded.

"So, do I just have to wash my sheets every time?" she asked.

Was the tuna expired? I wouldn't just eat some tuna without checking the date, right?

"Well, you don't _have_ to. But unless you want to sleep in your own crap and pee once in a while, you likely would have to." The doctor reasoned with her.

"True."

_Was it the school food maybe?_

"So, would you or would you not?"

"Um… Uh… I… Hmm…" she thought to herself. "N-no, that isn't enough money to go through _that_, like, twice a day." She declared.

"But you would for a higher sum of cash?" he probed.

_It was likely the school food. Confound those mandated healthy food options._

"Umm… I don't know, if would have to get very high." She told the professor.

"Ah, I see. Like a million liens?"

"Yeah… That sounds good. I would pay someone to do that for me."

"Okay then, your turn Miss Rose."

_Thank Oum. Maybe her hypotheticals are more… sane._

"Okay… you would have the option to take 10 million liens, right?" she stated.

"Okay." Oobleck said, nodding.

"But for the rest of your life, there will be a snail trying to kill you and you can never be touched by the snail otherwise you'll drop dead." She explains.

_What in the actual fuck did I just hear?_ Blake asked to nobody in particular inside her mind. That's got to be the dumbest hypothetical I have ever heard. Like what even.

"So, like, is he actively trying to kill me?" Oobleck asked, humoring that bout of insanity that just escaped her leader's lips like a jailbird thatbroke out of the big house.

"Oh yeah, it's going for you at all times." She stated

"Wow."

"But at a speed of a snail." Ruby clarified. "So like you can fly over to another kingdom, but he's still coming for you. You'll try to forget about it and it will show up eventually."

_What._

"What if the 10 million came with a note saying that you'll immoral?" he asked

_WHAT._

"And the snail is immoral too." Oobleck added.

_Fuck it, whatever. Sure. You're immoral, the snail's immoral, the 10 million's immoral. Screw it; _I'm _immoral, doomed to an eternity of hearing shit like this. _

"Think about it, you work at Beacon and it's there right? And you can go home and be safe for the night. But when you come back, he's still there. So, be careful." She told him.

"So like, if I get on a spaceship and go to another planet and I would video conference with someone and tell them 'Show me the snail.' And they would turn the camera to the snail on Remnant, and after you land on whatever you'll get off wondering 'Where's that fucking snail?' Sorry for swearing by the way." He apologized

_He should apologize to me for exposing me to this conversation_. Blake grumbled to herself.

"You're fine." She waved off the apology. "And what if the snail actually got to the guy, and he sticks a picture of a snail in front of the camera to trick you and the real snail is coming to get you?"

_Yeah, uh huh, radical._ She thinks to herself. _And on the side of the snail's rocket ship he painted the words 'Born 2 Kill' on the side of the ship with a paintbrush he used with his mouth to write it with. Yup, alright. This is completely outrageous. Why am I up listening to this?_

"So, would you?" Ruby said, getting back to the question.

"Umm… Yeah, I think I would."

"Yeah, same here." Ruby nodded in agreement.

_Alright, it's over. Nothing could be worse than that train wreck of a hypothetical._

* * *

Ruby and Oobleck continued this game for about 2-3 hours. She lost track of time as she listened in on the insanity going on outside her cocoon. The topics ranged from 'Would you sleep with a superstar if you had to be in their body and they had to be in yours?' to 'Would you risk your life to win 10 million liens that you could only get if you fought Pyrrha Nikos 1-on-1 to the death and had to win?' to even 'How much money would have to get paid to let someone ram you behind a curtain on the field of a sports stadium for five minutes straight with everything covered up expect your face?'. Though with that last one, it was clear that Oobleck and Ruby was using two different definitions of 'ramming'.

_Doesn't he know that Ruby is two years younger than most freshmen here and that that question is painfully inappropriate to ask her?_

Besides those awkward few minutes, everything seemed to be a somewhat normal game of hypotheticals. Some sexual stuff (that Ruby didn't fully understood the meanings behind), some dis-or-dat, you know, the basics. Looks like the rest of this will not have crazy questions like the first two.

"Hmm… So, would you rather eat a dog or a cat?" the professor asked her.

_Confound it._ She thought, forgetting that jinxes were a thing. However, this should defiantly gross her out and will stop playing.

"Umm… I really don't know Bart. I don't think I would choose either." Ruby told him honestly.

_Or not. Great. Wonderful. 10/10._

Somewhere during the course of the game, Ruby started calling Oobleck 'Bart', which is short for Bartholomew, and the professor also started causing Ruby by her first name. So, judging by the name changes, this has been a bonding experience between Ruby and Oobleck. Which is great, but Blake wished we wouldn't be up during the entirely of it. She is wondering why she wasn't able to fall asleep yet as Oobleck speaks again.

"I wouldn't want to choose one or the other either, but if you had to which one would it be?" he prodded.

"I-I can't. I would starve before eating either one."

"Understandable. I wouldn't eat a cat."

"No kitty cats."

"I may eat a dog though, to be honest."

"I'll kill you." Ruby spoke matter-of-factly.

_WOAH. Woah wait a minute here. Did RUBY ROSE just threaten MURDER to our PROFESSOR? OUR Ruby Rose? The same Ruby Rose who blushes when thinking about HOLDING THE HAND of her crush? That Ruby Rose? No way, I must have misheard her. I _had_ to._

Oobleck chuckles "Dogs are actively very good for you, they help with" He tries to say before being interrupted

"I will fucking end you." She tells him, causing him to chuckle more and Blake to be completely shocked that Ruby Rose just straight up told somebody she would 'fucking end' them. Also, Blake swore she heard someone whining during the conversation. It kind of sounded like…

_Oh no._

That's when Blake decided that she was having a horrible nightmare. _This isn't happening. Zwei would not be on this flight. That is _fucking_ impossible, just as impossible as Ruby threatening to kill people and Oobleck talking about shit magically appearing on people's beds. This is a fucking nightmare. It _has_ to be_.

"You would have to take all the fur off first." 'Bart' pointed out.

"I feel like this game has just taken a weird turn and we can't turn back." She said casually.

_You are telling me._

"So, like, would you eat a person before you would eat a dog?" he then asked.

_Yup, we are at the point of no return. Also now that Ruby is completely disgusted, they will stop now right?_ Blake asked herself.

Ruby takes in a deep sigh before answering. "Yeah, I think I would."

_Or she is completely okay with this and my torment continues. Oh joy. Also, you would fucking _what _mate?!_

"Like, what if it was someone you knew?" Oobleck asked Ruby.

"What, like you?" she questioned. "You died and they said, like, 'Bartholomew is good for barbecue, come over and have some green ham with eggs. Have some Bartholomew barbecue.'"

"If you ever try to eat me, I will some come back and… fuck you u-up." He stuttered near the end as he chuckled with Ruby joining in on the laughs, as if cannibalism is funny or something.

_This nightmare is becoming more disturbing from out of nowhere. _Blake concluded.

"But, like, if you put it in your will and testament." She tried to say before being interrupted.

"I'm not putting anything in my will; you are getting nothing from me." He declared to her. "You already have gotten the pleasure to both known me and be educated by me."

This causes Ruby to giggle as she repeated "The pleasure of knowing you, huh?"

"Yup, that's enough." He confirmed.

"That would also make me cannibalistic, and I don't want to go totally crazy from eating people."

"I'll haunt you with all my dog-eating stories." He told her, still on the previous topic as Blake hears another whine from Zwei, _which is still impossible_ she noted to herself.

"Would you ever eat a person though? Like, if someone walked up to you and said 'Hey, do you want to eat some people? They won't make you go nuts, it isn't illegal, it isn't morally… wrong.' Why are you laughing at me?" he asks Ruby, who is chuckling as he explains the scene, a scene that centers the idea of cannibalism mind you.

"Sorry, sorry. You can continue." She tells him.

"Basically, would you eat someone?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say-_

"Yeah, um, I-I mean, like I can see a situation where I would eat a person easily."

_Fuck me running._

"Like, what situations?"

"Um, you know, like a plane crash or stuck on an island or something like that." Ruby explains.

"Oh, so like if you were going to die if you didn't. Survival stories, basically."

Yeah, but like recreational eating someone? Like, just for the heck of it? No way, I wouldn't do it for fun."

_Oh, okay. That isn't so bad. Kind of understandable. Kind of._ She reasoned to herself.

"Okay, how about this…" he started saying.

* * *

Before the trip to Mountain Glenn, Blake saw Ruby and Oobleck in a positive light. She used to view Ruby as the innocent little sister of Yang that would always lead our team to victory against any foe with a childish smile on her face. She used to view Oobleck as the hyperactive professor who would ramble on about history at the speed of light and was sympathetic to the Faunus' pleas of basic rights and who saw the Faunus as equals and not second class sub-humans like people like Cardin thought of us. However, over the course of this flight, her views of them have changed drastically. She no longer thought of them like that. In her mind now, there is only one word to describe them.

_They are monsters._

"So, if you were a creature, or… Okay, let's say you can be a superhuman or more superhuman technically, but it came at the cost of eating someone once a month..." Oobleck starts to explain as Ruby starts to chuckle "…but at the same time you can fly, you have x-ray vision, you can run really fast, you're super smart…" he starts listing things off as Ruby speaks.

"There's…there is…it's a lot of vagueness… Oh my Oum, one person a month…jeez Bart."

"It's a lot, I know. But, you know… Like, what would be your favorite superpower if you could have one?"

"My favorite superpower to have is to not eat people, and I already have it." She tells Oobleck.

They then proceed to laugh with each other like drunks at a bar over the topic of devouring your fellow man like the insidious creatures they became in front of Blake's eyes.

_Right next to my ears, like you want to be technical._ Blake added on to herself. They have been at this for an hour now. They have been casually chatting and laughing at the idea of cannibalism for 60 whole minutes at least. Going from hypothetical acts of cannibalism, actual documented acts of cannibalism, debating over the morality of cannibalism and its possible side effects, all of these things causing Blake to regret staying up to be able to hear all this more and more. And after coming up on hour 5 of this hypothetical roller-coaster, Mrs. Belladonna's regret about staying up is almost as high as the author's regret on wasting so much time on this one-shot. Almost.

"So, like, you WOULDN'T be a superhero?" Oobleck asks Ruby, getting back on the topic at hand.

_Tragically._

"By eating people FOREVER? Once a month FOREVER?" Ruby replied, eyes widening even though Blake wouldn't know that.

"At least for the first year."

"I mean, Bart that is still a lot of fucking people man."

"I mean, as long as you wanted to maintain your superpowers." Oobleck reasoned.

"No." Ruby told him "I don't even see the point of having superpowers as it is. We are basically superheroes already. I mean, 'Oh, I can fly." Whoopity-fucking-Do, what do I gain from that?"

"…Lots of money."

Ruby sighs at that response. "Okay, how about you asked how much money? Cut the superpowered middle man here and start talking number."

Oobleck nods his head "Sounds reasonable. Let me propose this to you Miss Rose. You have to eat one person a year, every year, for infinite money!" he declares the price loudly.

Somewhere in between hour 1 and hour 2, they learned that Weiss and Yang are heavy sleepers. They also grouped Blake into that heavy sleepers list.

_If only they knew…_

"One person a year is still a lot of people."

"Infinite money!"

"Once a year for infinite money eh?"

"Infinite!"

"Hmm… Yeah, I can rationalize that." She answered.

Ruby has also become more lenient on the idea of eating people as the conversation goes on, which Blake thinks is a very disturbing trend.

"Infinite money, and completely legal." Oobleck clarified.

"Yeah, I can do that. I would make the world a better place with that money."

_Expect for an unlucky few._

"The only downside to this deal is after a certain amount of time, you have to be in a documentary titled 'Ruby Rose: The Girl who Eats People for Money'. And they would be people from both sides arguing whether or not it's okay for you to do this."

"And how am I not in jail for this?" she pondered.

"Like, the way it's done, it is perfectly legal. However, the act is very morally ambiguous."

"People will not like me for that shit."

"Some people might not like you."

"A lot of people won't like me, I am eating people."

"True." He agreed. "But this is how I get you into eating people right? You agreed with this situation?"

"I don't like the documentary part though…"

"What the fuck, Ruby? You need some risk with that reward. That's part of the game. You think I would just throw infinite money at you for no risk?"

"I thought eating people was the risk?" she asked him, eyebrows rose.

"No, that's the means of getting the reward."

"Isn't that what risks are?"

"Not technically."

They sit silently for a couple seconds, pondering over the details of the question before Oobleck asks her again.

"So, would you do it?"

"Yeah, I would. Wouldn't you?"

He shakes his head in response. "Nah, don't think money is that big of a deal. Infinite free time though-" he was about to add on before being interrupted by Ruby.

"That's basically the same thing doc."

"Doc_tor_, and not really."

"Yeah, I mean, infinite money _is_ infinite free time. Time is money, and you have an infinite supply of that."

"You don't have infinite time though. You'd die sooner or later."

They paused after that statement, likely thinking about their own mortality. It was a beautiful seldom moment to have after hours of hypothetical bullshit. It stays silent for a few minutes before Oobleck speaks up again.

"I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"It involves eating people." He told her, much to Blake's disappointment.

"Okay."

Oobleck takes in a deep breath and sighs before speaking again, which Blake has learned over time this isn't a good sign.

"If you _have_ to eat someone, who would it be?"

_Oh Oum, no._

Blake was afraid that this was going to go this direction sooner or later. We knew it was coming towards this topic. She just wished it didn't, because now this conservation has now entered a new level of creepy.

"Wait, _who_ I would eat?"

"Yeah." The professor confirmed.

"Like, if I was forced to pick someone and it had to be someone I knew? Is that what you mean?"

"Oh yeah."

"Like, if I had to eat someone at Beacon who would it be?"

"Uh huh."

"…that is a good question… Do I have to kill them and eat them?"

Oobleck shakes his head again. "No, they are already dead."

"Well, that makes it somewhat easier." She reasoned.

_Why is this happening to me?_

"Really think about it."

"I mean, it'll be like 'Hey, remember that person I was talking to the other day? Well, he is inside me now forever.'"

"Well, you would have to think about genders and races and body types and such, eating habits."

"How much do I have to eat?"

"Not a lot. Like, maybe 10 oz steak of meat. Who would you pick?"

"I honestly have no idea Bart."

"Some people won't be good options."

"True."

"Like Mr. Winchester for example. He would be too muscular to eat."

And now Blake is starting to get sick to her stomach. They are actually throwing people's names around and talking about eating them. This is becoming absolutely disgusting, if it wasn't already.

"Wait, isn't muscle a good thing?"

"Yeah, but too much of a good thing is a bad thing."

"But I don't really like fat."

"But you need it though. If you eat someone like Cardin, you would be chewing a bite for 15 minutes."

"Where did Cardin come into this?"

"Well, he is mostly muscle and we are talking about muscle."

"Would you rather eat a boy or a girl?" Ruby asks him from out of the blue.

_I really hate where this topic is going._

"Umm… Shit, that is a really creepy question." He said before answering. "Umm… L-likely a girl..?"

They proceed to awkwardly chuckle at that, the gravity of the topic perhaps starting to finally set in.

"…some deep-seeded issues, huh?" he asked him, still chuckling awkwardly. "I mean, opposite sex or same sex?"

"Opposite sex." He answered.

"Young or old?"

"Young."

"Really?"

Yeah, young. Old people are gross, trust me. I'm an old guy." He joked.

"But you are only thinking about the eating, what about that person's life?"

"Young." He repeats himself to answer the question. "You never answered my question, who could you eat?"

"I don't know, it's a tough question." He tells him

"Pick a person, now. On the fly."

"Um, I mean, it's like you want to pick someone who didn't know, you know?"

"Would it?"

"Yeah, I don't have to carry guilt around with me."

"Oh, it's not your fault they died or you ate them. You just had to. Force fed basically."

"Well, it wouldn't be you because we talked about this and that would be weird."

"True."

_This whole topic is fucking weird, and fucked up, and wrong._

"…Jeez, I don't know. I really need to think about that. Who would you pick?"

"…Probably Mr. Black." He answered almost immediately.

_Wow, that was answered… frighteningly fast. _

"Who?"

"Mercury."

"Ah. Really?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Would you, like, have any guilt in eating one of your students,-"

"No, I wouldn't."

"-like, carrying that around with you? ' won't be attending class anymore because I just flushed what's left of him down the toilet in the staff restroom.'"

"No, no. He has some nice quads. Very juicy too."

_Holy shit._

"Holy shit." She said, just as surprised.

"What?"

"Just, TMI man. Keep your reasoning to yourself, but anyway I wouldn't eat him."

"Congrats, now who would you eat?"

Blake couldn't see it, but Ruby turned around to face her team for a few seconds before answering.

"I know who it would be, but I'm not telling."

"Really? Come on, I said mine."

"I know, but I'm not saying mine."

Oobleck continued to try to get Ruby to answer, but she refused to bend and didn't answer the question leaving both Bart and Blake to wonder. After accepting that he wouldn't get the answer out of her, Oobleck started to yawn. Blake could hear him stand up as he walked over to the clock.

"Well Miss Rose, it looks like we'll be landing soon. We should likely get some shut-eye before we have to wonder around Mountain Glenn. With some of the Grimm present there, we need to be fully rested."

Ruby yawned as well, nodding as she stood up. "Yeah, I understand. Guess this is good night?"

Oobleck nods. "Yup, it seems to be. Thanks for staying up with me Ruby. You made the night fun and not boring if I were to stay up alone. Sorry about venturing into some…" he clears his throat before speaking. "…taboo topics."

"It's fine professor."

"_Doctor._"

"I'll admit it was… weird at first, but overall I had fun talking with you."

"I had fun as well Miss Rose."

"Well, guess this is goodnight, huh?"

"It seems to be." He agreed.

"Okay, well, goodnight Bart."

"Goodnight to you too Ruby." He tells her as they walk to their sleeping bags, Oobleck stopping to add on something.

"By the way Miss Rose, I would recommend we avoid calling each other on first name bases around fellow students and staff. You know how school rumors can be."

Ruby nods in agreement. "Yeah, I understand. Goodnight Doctor Oobleck."

"Goodnight Miss Rose." He told her again as they walked off and went to sleep. As they got into their sleeping bags and zipped them up, Blake let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally. Finally it is all over now. Maybe with this done, I can finally get some sleep… _Blake told herself as she yawned. With the end of the chat, it seemed her body is ready for slumber. With a closing of her eyes, she finally gets what she wants and drifts into her dreams.

* * *

After hearing the sounds of the engine slowly dying down, Blake slowly starts to open her eyes. After waking up, one question seems to be filling her newly refreshed but still nervous mind.

_Was last night real?_

Some things about it make it seem like it has to be a dream. Ruby threatening to kill someone, Oobleck openly saying he would _eat_ a student with no remorse, even hearing Zwei from time to time. On the other hand, why would she dream about that of all things? It seems like an odd thing to dream about obviously. Who dreams about people casually talking about eating people? Hell, who would even do that in the first place?

There was only one way to find out what happened.

As Ruby rose from her slumber while still in her sleeping bag, she noticed that her team that surrounded her last night seems to have disappeared. After unzipping her sleeping bag and stepping out of it, she can confirm that everyone is up and awake. She then decides to join them and walk over to them.

Yang is grabbing onto the handlebars inside the bullhead and leaning out of the open door, looking out at the ground before them. Oobleck and Weiss seem to be talking over there about… fancying intellectuals or something. She really wasn't paying attention to them. Then there was Blake. She was sitting down on the ground and reading from a book. After peeking up from the novel and looking at Ruby in the eyes, her eyes widen and she closes the book as she stands up and walks over to her.

As she walks over to her, Ruby waves at her and smiles. "Hi Blake, did you have a good night's sleep?" she asked her innocently.

"Um… I think I did…" she answered slowly, scratching the back of her head.

Ruby raises her eyebrow. "You think you did?" she repeated.

"Yeah, like, pretty sure I did. Hey Ruby, when did you go to sleep?" Blake asked her leader suddenly.

"Um, I slept when we were told to."

"So you didn't stay up talking to Oobleck?"

"No… I didn't. Why you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason. Just curious. Thanks for answering. I'll just be back… over there… _reading_…" she said as she very awkwardly excused herself from the chat, sitting down and going back to reading.

Ruby stared at her as she read for a little bit. She sat there crossed-legged, her face buried deep into her personal book as her bow wriggles from her faunus ears move under them slightly. Ruby then smiled at the sight happily. As she closes her eyes though, the smile turns more sinister as she licks her lips. She chuckled to herself as she asks herself a question.

_Hmm… I wonder if she would taster more like a human or more like a cat. After this mission, I'll make sure to find out._


End file.
